1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector having a positioning member for securely positioning the terminals therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of PCs (personal computer), TV sets and electronic devices have an outer casing provided with built-in electrical connector so as to be connected electrically with a peripheral device (such as DVD player) to facilitate signal transmission therebetween. Due to rapid advance in the information technology, data transmission between the electronic device and the peripheral device becomes larger day by day, such as the high-definition multimedia interface has a video transmission rate of 8.16 Gbt/s. Therefore, the number of terminal in the electronic device increases relatively fast and the electromagnetic interference caused due to the terminal increment also rises consequently.
Since the number of terminal increases, it is relatively difficult to space the terminals from one another in a neat and smooth manner. In case of unable to maintain the terminals in a precise and orderly manner, the terminals may result in disqualified product after assembly. In addition, in order to lower the electromagnetic interference caused among the terminals, in some assembling methods, the middle sections of upper row of terminals are arranged to be staggered with the middle section of lower row of terminals. It is found that the preceding arrangement may affect uniformity and alignment of the distal section of the terminals. Moreover, the prior art method of bending portions of the terminals perpendicularly and then after mounting the same to an insulated member also decreases the data transmission ability of the electronic device.